Glace, Vent & Love
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Ils étaient si différents et pourtant passaient toutes leurs journées ensemble. Après tout, n'est-ce pas ça d'être ami ? Même si parfois, cela a beaucoup d'inconvénients... Un Spin-off des Élèves de Raimon, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Bien sûr, je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven.
1. Panique dans la nuit

**Voici un recueil d'One-Shot sur les trois personnages principaux de ce spin-off : Jordan (Glace car... Ben, il aime les glaces), Nathan (Vent, besoin d'expliquer plus ?) et Byron (Love... Là aussi c'est facile à comprendre, c'est juste son nom). Bref, c'est dans le même ton humoriste débile que la série principale donc ne vous étonnez pas en voyant... des situations assez étranges. Je précise d'ailleurs que se serons des courts One-Shot, c'est juste pour mettre ce que je ne pouvais pas mettre dans un vrai chapitre des Elèves de Raimon.**

 ** _Disclaimer : Une bonne fois pour toutes, je ne possède pas Inazuma Eleven. Comme ça, ça servira pour les autres chapitres._**

* * *

 ** _Panique dans la nuit !_**

Nathan aimait dormir chez lui. Il était loin de Scotty et de ses blagues de mauvais goûts, loin du comportement bipolaire de Shawn et d'Aiden, loin de ce psychopathe de Caleb, loin des explications à rallonge de Jude et loin de Mark – même si ce dernier ne le dérangeait pas en lui-même, bien que ses oreilles le remerciaient d'être éloigné du gardien des Raimon.

Pourtant, même s'il se faisait tard et qu'il était confortablement installé dans son lit, le sommeil ne venait pas, et il savait pourquoi. La raison était un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui était censé dormir sur un futon à côté de son lit, avec _censé_ comme mot clé puisque Byron s'était apparemment dit qu'il préférait le lit de Nathan, ce qui dérangeait pas mal ce dernier. Ainsi que les ronflements irritants et incessants d'un garçon aux cheveux verts qui, lui, dormait effectivement sur _son_ futon.

Franchement, quelle idée avait-il eu de proposer à Byron et Jordan de venir dormir chez lui ? Il avait non seulement oublié à quel point Byron était agaçant mais aussi combien Jordan pouvait être gênant, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Sans oublier que Xavier le tuerait à coup sûr s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à son ami d'enfance. Heureusement, de ce côté-là, il pouvait sans problème s'occuper du cas de Byron sans risquer d'avoir des représailles. Après tout, Claude t Bryce ne semblaient pas très soucieux du sort de leur ami prétendu divin. Ils devaient être trop occupés à se taper dessus pour le remarquer, sans doute.

Il avait, cependant, un étrange ressentiment à l'idée de virer Byron comme un malpropre, vu à quel point le garçon aux cheveux blonds dormait bien.

Quoi que...

Sans délicatesse, Nathan poussa Byron hors de son lit, renvoyant le milieu de terrain à son matelas. Débarrasser d'un poids encombrant, il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir. Il crût réussir cette tâche ardue (Jordan ronflait tellement fort...) quand il sentit son esprit dérivé. Il s'imaginait déjà faire un magnifique rêve, joyeux, tranquille, et loin de toute bêtise.

— AHHHHHHHHHHH !

Nathan sursauta.

Byron ! Il se redressa d'un bond, attrapant le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main : une pantoufle. Il observa sa chambre, tentant d'apercevoir Byron dans l'obscurité. Seule la clarté de la lune qui traversait sa fenêtre lui permit de distinguer la silhouette fine aux longs cheveux dorés du garçon, qui se tenait accroupi sur la chaise du bureau de Nathan.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Byron avait-il vu quelqu'un passer dans le couloir, visible depuis la porte ouverte ? Si c'était le cas, cela ne pouvait être que des voleurs : ses parents étaient partis pour quelques jours et ne reviendraient pas avant longtemps.

— Aphrodite ! s'écria le défenseur avec inquiétude. Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Il... Il-il y-y a... bégaya le dieu factice.

— Un voleur ? Un fantôme ? Un cambrioleur ? Allez, parle !

— Il y a... UNE ARAIGNÉE !

Nathan laissa tomber sa pantoufle. Il était sous le choc. Byron venait-il vraiment d'avoir une telle réaction exagérée pour une... araignée ? Non, elle devait faire trois mètres de haut pour que cela soit vrai.

— Attend une seconde, Aphrodite... Tu as crié à en perdre la voix car... car tu as vu une araignée ? résuma difficilement Nathan, lui-même ne croyant pas ce qu'il disait.

— Mais c'est une araignée ! Elle était horrible !

—... Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ?

— Non !

Le pire fut que Byron était totalement sérieux. Mais Nathan ne cria pas sur lui. Non, pas cette fois. Il avait appris à gérer sa colère, à force de côtoyer cet idiot. Alors, avec un calme extraordinaire, il se baissa pour ramasser sa pantoufle. Et la balança de toutes ses forces sur le garçon paniqué.

— Aie !

Nathan laissa échapper un soupir las et retourna dans son lit sans un mot, recouvrant son corps de ses couvertures. Mais alors qu'on pût croire qu'il s'endormait, le défenseur clama d'une voix dangereusement calme :

— Si tu me réveilles encore une fois parce qu'une araignée t'a fait peur, tu passeras ta nuit dehors, menaça-t-il. Compris ?

—... C-Compris...

Malgré son apparence androgyne et chétive, Nathan pouvait se révéler extrêmement menaçant et intimidant, même en pyjama. Il suffisait de demander à Byron, qui était maintenant plus effrayer par son ami aux cheveux bleus que par cette affreuse bestiole à huit pattes poilues – à moins que les araignées n'aient que six pattes ? Il ne voulait pas vérifier pour savoir.

Ainsi le calme tomba sur la chambre, Nathan tentant de dormir tandis que Byron n'osa plus dire un mot, pas même pour s'excuser. Enfin, pas qu'il ait envie de s'excuser. Mais Nathan lui faisait _vraiment_ peur. Comment Mark faisait pour toujours rester avec lui ?

Soudainement un étrange son résonna dans la salle, brisant le silence. Cela ressemblait à un gazouillis d'estomac.

— J'ai faim...

— JE M'EN FICHE ! JORDAN, TU DORS !

— Mais euh... j'ai faim moi...

Tandis que Jordan gémit à l'idée de rester l'estomac vide, repensant à ces trois bols de riz engloutis dans la soirée, avec seulement une dizaine de sushi, Byron déglutit et se cacha plus profondément sous ses couvertures..

Nathan, dans son lit, posa son oreiller sur ses oreilles et, ses paroles étouffées, jura de ne plus jamais invité Byron et Jordan chez lui.

Et, de son côté, Byron se promit de ne plus jamais aller dormir chez Nathan. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être de mauvaise humeur le soir ! Il était encore plus effrayant qu'Aiden...


	2. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**_Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que les ours sont là..._**

— Parfois vous avez vraiment des idées à la con... Et Aphrodite, ARRÊTE DE T'AGGRIPPER À MOI !

— Mais... et s'il y avait la méchante sorcière ? pleurnicha le dieu de l'amour.

— Les sorcières, ça n'existe pas !

— Mais à Halloween, c'est bien une sorcière qu'on a vu !

— C'était juste une vieille dame âgée qui nous a gentiment accueillit chez elle.

Nathan soupira. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'accompagner Jordan pour aller remercier leur hôte de la nuit d'Halloween ? Et surtout... Pourquoi Jordan avait-il insisté pour que Byron vienne, et qu'ils y aillent de pleine nuit ? Certes, ils étaient en pleine semaine, mais ils auraient pu faire ça à un autre moment ! Là il faisait froid, ils n'y voyaient rien, et le comble du tout, Byron n'arrêtait de serrer son t-shirt comme s'il agonissait à la mort !

— Franchement Jordan, t'a vraiment des idées pourries... Dis, tu m'écoutes au moins ? Jordan !

Mais aucune trace de Jordan. Ce dernier, peu de temps avant, se trouvait juste devant Nathan, avec un panier de fruit dans les mains, une sorte d'offrande de paix qu'il comptait offrir à la vieille dame d'Halloween. Mais aussitôt le défenseur de Raimon s'était-il retourné pour crier sur Byron que leur ami aux cheveux verts avait disparu.

— Oh non, me dites pas qu'on va devoir aller le chercher... gémit Nathan.

— Nathan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda timidement Byron.

— ... Bon, Jordan est perdu... C'est triste mais Xavier devra se faire à cette idée. Alors... ON RENTRE, MAINTENANT !

Nathan s'apprêtait à rentrer dans les dortoirs, trainant à contrecœur Byron, quand un bruit familier l'interrompu. Cela ressemblait à...

— Jordan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Nathan en regardant derrière un tronc d'arbre, où se trouvait Jordan en train de manger les fruits du panier.

Ou pas. En fait, il y avait bien Jordan et le panier de fruit. Mais le panier de fruit ne se trouvait pas dans les mains de Jordan, mais dans les... pattes d'une grande, très grande bête au poil marron, qui émettait des grognements alors qu'il dévorait les fruits.

— Jordan... murmura Nathan. Est-ce que, par hasard, tu aurais mis du miel dans le panier ?

— Ben oui ! confirma le garçon aux cheveux verts comme si s'était une évidente.

— Cela explique tout...

— AHH, UN OURS !

Nathan se facepalm. Bien sûr, il fallait que Byron crie, évidemment. Heureusement, l'ours, occupé à... dévorer son miel, ne remarqua pas les trois garçons, ce qui permit à Nathan d'attraper discrètement Jordan (pas Byron hein, il s'en fichait de lui) et de courir à toute allure vers les dortoirs de Raimon, c'est-à-dire, en ville, à Inazuma.

— C'est la dernière fois que tu essayes d'être gentil, Jordan ! La prochaine fois, contente toi de faire comme Xavier et sois égoïste, ça nous évitera de rencontrer un ours en pleine nuit !

Franchement, d'abord une vieille dame (dont Byron était convaincu que c'était une sorcière) et maintenant un ours ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manquait à cette forêt ? Des extra-terrestres ?

— Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Jordan en pointant le ciel étoilé. Un vaisseau extra-terrestre !

— AH, UN OVNI !

Il en avait marre...


	3. Le nouveau boys band

**_Le nouveau boys band ! Et, surtout l'idée de créer un boys band..._**

— Eh, si on créait un boys band ?

— À trois ? Ridicule. Il est hors de question que je chante.

— Mais euh... Nathan...

— Pas la peine, Aphrodite ! Je ne chanterai pas.

— Moi je veux bien, ça a l'air amusant !

— Merci de me soutenir, Jordan. Allez, Nathan. S'il-te-plait !

— NON !

Byron fit la moue. Nathan le regarda avec indifférence. Byron fit une tête de chien battu. Nathan l'ignora. Byron eut les larmes aux yeux. Nathan l'observa d'un air ennuyé. Alors Byron commença à geindre. Nathan _tenta_ de ne pas y prêter attention. Mais c'était dur d'ignorer quelqu'un qui n'arrêtait pas de geindre dans vos oreilles à longueur de journée avec une volonté aussi puissance que celle d'un Mark voulant jouer au football.

Alors c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans une salle de classe vide avec Jordan et Byron, officiellement en train de travailler pour leur club (lequel ? il en savait toujours rien) mais qui, officieusement, réfléchissaient sur leur futur projet de carrière.

Ah pardon, juste un rêve idiot de gamin, il s'était trompé. Après tout, il ne fallait pas quand même pas trop espérer de ces deux-là. Surtout quand cela concernait un sujet sérieux comme leur avenir. En prenant en compte que Byron terminerait sans doute mannequin et Jordan travaillerait avec Xavier. Ouais, leur avenir était déjà tout assuré sans même qu'ils ne le sachent ou s'en préoccupent.

Mais pourquoi il pensait à ça, lui ? Ah oui ! Car cette réunion l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

— Nathan, tu écoutes ce qu'on dit ? demanda à tout hasard Byron lorsqu'il remarqua que Nathan observait le plafond avec grand intérêt.

— Ouais, ouais...

— Ah, tant mieux ! s'enthousiasma Byron, sans comprendre que cela voulait dire : « non, je n'écoute strictement rien de ce que vous dites car je m'en fiche royalement, j'ai jamais voulu être là, vous m'avez forcé. Merci, ou pas » (pour Nathan, un _oui_ pouvait dire beaucoup de chose).

— Aphrodite, je crois qu'il n'écoute pas en fait, déclara Jordan.

Ah, il y en avait au moins un qui comprenait qu'il s'emmerdait grave ! Tant mieux, ils n'étaient pas forcément des cas perdus pour la société. Enfin, pas trop du moins.

 _Si ça continue, j'avertirai le principal que c'est un faux club. Bah, en même temps, je me retrouverai sans club. Et du coup, Mark voudra que j'aille dans le sien... Comme si j'avais envie d'être avec son grand-père fou qui veut nous faire nager dans le vide car il y a pas d'eau et de piscine, alors que c'est un maudit entraineur de football à la base, et même pas un prof d'EPS! Pff, je ne suis pas encore suicidaire !_ pensa Nathan (oui, il pensait aussi à beaucoup de choses).

— Nathan, tu nous écoutes ? répéta Byron.

— Nan, répondit franchement le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Je peux partir ?

— Mais on n'a pas encore prévu le groupe qu'on allait créer !

— Si on le crée, tu me fiches la paix ? D'accord, tu vas nous appeler les...

— LES LONGS CHEVEUX !

Byron et Nathan se tournèrent vers Jordan, qui avait crié à haute voix. Au regard perplexe de ses amis il s'expliqua :

— Ben quoi ? On a tous les trois les cheveux longs, donc ça marche, non ?

— ... Aphrodite, un commentaire à faire ? moqua Nathan avec un sourire narquois.

— Euh...

— C'est bien ce que je me disais. Bon à plus tard, les Cheveux Longs.


	4. Les Anges ne volent pas, Aphrodite !

**Un quatrième mini One-Shot pour ce petit recueil. Parce que... Je regardais tous les fanarts que j'ai sur mon portable, et du coup ça m'a donné une idée, voilà.**

* * *

 ** _Les Anges ne volent pas, Aphrodite !_**

Nathan savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

— APHRODITE ! DESCENDS IMMÉDIATEMENT ! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE LE CON !

Byron, dans toute sa grande intelligence et son narcissisme légendaire, s'était dit qu'en tant qu'ange, il pouvait voler. Sous prétexte que, lorsqu'il utilisait sa technique du Savoir Suprême, techniquement, il volait.

Oui, c'était vrai. Mais dans ce cas, il y avait vraiment beaucoup de joueurs de football qui pouvaient voler eux aussi. Sauf que ce n'était pas parce qu'une poule pouvait battre un peu des ailes pour s'envoler à quelques mètres du sol qu'on la considérait comme un oiseau alors ce n'était pas parce qu'ils pouvaient léviter quelques secondes dans les airs que les joueurs de footballs pouvaient voler. Et ce qu'ils soient des anges ou pas.

Déjà, il faudrait rappeler à Byron que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'était absolument pas un ange, mais bon... Nathan avait déjà essayé, mais cela paraissait être un débat sans fin.

Mais peut-être que s'il était parvenu à expliquer à Byron qu'il n'était pas un ange, le capitaine des Zeus ne serait actuellement sur le toit de Raimon (il ne pouvait pas aller faire ses tentatives de suicides dans son lycée, d'ailleurs ? pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne à Raimon...), au bord du vide.

Si Byron s'en sortait vivant, il faudrait faire en sorte qu'il ne se prenne pas pour Axel. Parce que, par un miraculeux hasard, l'attaquant de feu s'en sortait toujours bien lorsqu'il sautait par la fenêtre pour échapper aux cours. Mais c'était Axel : ce garçon était trop étrange pour être humain (il envoyait des ballons sur la tête des gens après tout ! Il faut être tout sauf humain pour se dire qu'envoyer des ballons dans la tronche des gens leur permet d'aller mieux !).

Byron, lui, cependant, était complètement humain (avec toute la bêtise humaine de son côté, d'ailleurs). Donc, lui, normalement, s'il se mettait à sauter du haut du toit de Raimon, se ramasserait comme une crêpe à l'atterrissage !

 _Franchement, il faut vraiment expliquer pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée de sauter du toit de l'école ?... Et c'est possible de se poser ce genre de question, déjà ?_

Bref, tout cela pour expliquer qu'actuellement la situation était critique.

Enfin, critique était peut-être un mot fort vu que presque personne ne paraissait paniquer et les quelques rares qui s'arrêtaient pour regarder ce qui se passait se contentaient d'observer Byron d'un air désintéressé, attendant probablement qu'il saute. Même Bryce et Claude qui, pour une fois, ne se battaient pas.

— Tu penses qu'il va sauter ? demanda Bryce.

— J'espère, répondit Claude. Avec de la chance, ça fera plus de place dans le dortoir quand il sera plus là.

Apparemment la mort de Byron ne les attristerait pas trop.

Nathan aurait aimé dire la même chose, mais, officiellement, il avait besoin de Byron pour leur club stupide des Cheveux Longs, pour éviter d'être harceler par Mark pour qu'il rejoigne son club. D'ailleurs ce dernier, qui se trouvait en compagnie de Shawn (qui, pour une fois, était lui-même et n'avait pas laissé la place à son frère jumeau cinglé), observaient eux aussi la scène.

— Il fait quoi là-haut, Aphrodite ? demanda Mark. Oh, je sais ! Il veut JOUER AU FOOTBALL AÉRIEN !

— Mark, ça existe pas, fit remarquer Nathan.

— Ah bon ? Mais grand-père en a fait !

— Mais ton grand-père est un grand malade mental dans sa tête ! Non, Aphrodite va juste se suicider.

— Comme Axel ? questionna Shawn.

— Non, parce quand il saute, Axel, il ne meurt pas, lui. Aphrodite, lui, il va mourir.

— C'est grave ?

Apparemment, sans même laisser la place à Aiden, Shawn ne semblait pas quelqu'un de très concerné par la vie d'autrui...

— Mmh... Je suppose ? S'il meurt... Euh... il pourra plus jouer au football ! s'exclama Nathan – dans une tentative de trouver un inconvénient à la mort de Byron (leur boys band imaginaire en dépendait).

— Mais c'est affreux ! s'écria Mark. APHRODITE, NE SAUTE PAS, TU POURRAS PLUS JOUER AU FOOTBALL !

Si Byron l'entendit, il ne le montra pas, au contraire : écartant les bras comme s'il se prenait pour un oiseau sur le point de s'envoler, il se laissa tomber en avant, en s'écriant, on ne sait pourquoi : « SAVOIR SUPRÊME ».

— IL L'A FAIT, CE CON ! crièrent Nathan, Bryce et Claude.

Évidemment, comme prévu, sa technique fétiche permit à Byron de posséder, l'espace de quelques secondes, de grandes ailes d'ange dans le dos. Mais seulement pour quelques secondes puis, une fois qu'elles disparurent, Byron remarqua qu'il ne planait plus. Il se mit à battre des ailes dans le vide sauf qu'il n'en avait pas et, sans surprise, il se mit à tomber en poussant un cri à faire pâlir Nelly :

— KYAAAAAAA !

— Il faut l'empêcher de mourir ! s'écria Nathan. LES CHEVEUX LONGS EN DÉPENDENT ! MARK, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

— M-mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! protesta le gardien.

— Si tu l'aides, je... je jouerai au football avec toi quand tu voudras tout le reste de la semaine ! MAINTENANT FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Motivé par la proposition de Nathan, Mark fit la seule chose qui lui semblait logique : foncer. Littéralement : il fonça vers Byron. Et surprenamment, ce fut utile puisqu'il s'écria :

— MAIN CÉLESTE !

À la surprise de tous, cette technique fut très utile puisqu'elle permit de réceptionner un Byron paniqué, au lieu qu'il n'aille s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol.

Autant dire que Nathan ne s'y attendait pas.

— Il a vraiment réussi à sauver Aphrodite, marmonna le défenseur de Raimon. Oh non, ça veut dire que je vais vraiment devoir jouer avec lui au football...

Heureusement, Mark n'avait pas enregistré le fait qu'il était déjà vendredi et que la semaine se terminait dans peu de temps. C'était déjà ça de pris, avec le fait que le club des Cheveux Longs était certain de perdurer.

— Pff, j'ai vraiment cru qu'en allait en être débarrassé, grommela un Claude déçu en croisant les bras.

— Ce sera pour une autre occasion, déclara Bryce en haussant les épaules.

— Salut les amis !

Jordan venait d'arriver, saluant Nathan, Shawn, Claude et Bryce d'un geste de la main alors que, de l'autre, il mangeait, sans surprise, une glace. Il pencha légèrement la tête.

— Vous en faites de ces têtes ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

* * *

 **Bon, j'avoue, on n'a pas trop vu Jordan sur cet One-Shot, mais bon... le meilleur pour la fin, non ?**


	5. Devoirs ou Jeux Vidéo ?

**Des petites références à divers jeux vidéo bien connus, dont Super Smash Bros que j'ai redécouvert dernièrement en achetant la version 3 DS et qui m'a permis de découvrir Fire Emblem (merci Lucina !).**

* * *

 ** _Devoirs ou Jeux Vidéo ?_**

Nathan regrettait amèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il autorisait Byron et Jordan à venir chez lui. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à arrêter cette mauvaise manie d'accepter quand ils lui proposaient qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble et, qu'évidemment, ils ne travaillaient rien du tout.

À la place, ils jouaient à des jeux vidéo.

Les parents de Nathan le tueraient s'ils savaient mais, heureusement pour lui, ils n'étaient pas là. Après, il n'était pas certain que lui-même était plus heureux de jouer à des jeux que de faire ses devoirs, mais il savait mieux que de tenter d'expliquer quoi que cela soit à Byron et Jordan.

— Nathan, pourquoi l'elfe il se fait pourchasser par des cocottes géantes quand on attaque les poules ?

— .. Je ne sais pas, Jordan. Et ce n'est pas un elfe, c'est Link.

— Mais il a des oreilles d'elfes...

— C'est parce que c'est un Hylien. C'est... mouais, laisse tomber, c'est un elfe.

C'était à peine si Mark n'était pas plus facile à convaincre. Peut-être qu'il inviterait plutôt Mark la prochaine fois ? Quoi que, Mark ne jurant que par le football, il casserait probablement tout dans la chambre de Nathan en amenant son ballon de football.

— Maudite tortue qui crache du feu avec ses pics stupides sur sa carapace... ARG ! Maudite banane, qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici, déjà ?

— Aphrodite ?

— Une carapace bleue qui vole, vraiment ? Mais j'étais tout devant ! Et pourquoi il y avait de la lave, là ? Et pourquoi ce type s'est transformé en fusée, hein ? C'est de la triche !

— Aphrodite !

— Quoi, Nathan ?

— À quoi tu joues ?

— Au jeu avec des voitures miniatures et un plombier italien moustachu en salopette sur la boite du jeu.

— Ah, Mario Kart ? Je me disais aussi...

— Ce jeu est nul.

— Tu es surtout un mauvais perdant, Aphrodite.

Non, encore mieux, il proposerait ça à quelqu'un qui sait réfléchir. Mais entre Shawn qui changeait toujours avec son jumeau fou et Jude qui endormait les gens, ceux qui savaient réfléchir ne semblaient pas très nombreux ou plus utiles... Finalement, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

— Eh, Jordan, Aphrodite, ça vous dirait qu'on fasse une partie de Super Smash Brother ?

Ou alors il pourrait demander à une fille ? Elles semblaient bien plus... normales (enfin, à l'exception de Nelly et Sue). Peut-être à Tori, si celle-ci n'était pas occupée à être avec Mark, Sue ou Hurley ? Quoi que, travailler ne paraissait pas être son fort, même si elle était la fille du premier ministre japonais...

— Aphrodite, pourquoi tu as pris Peach ?

— Quoi, mon choix te dérange, Nathan ? Tu as bien pris une fille toi aussi !

— Oui, mais c'est parce que Samus est un des meilleurs personnages du jeu. Mais Peach... Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est une princesse.

— Quoi, tu l'as choisi parce que c'est une princesse ? Mais elles sont pratiquement toutes des princesses ! Tu aurais pu choisir Harmonie, du coup. Ou encore mieux, Lucina. Mais Peach, sérieusement...

— Je ne changerai pas de personnage.

— Pff, comme tu veux. Pour ce que j'en ai à faire, moi...

— Moi j'ai choisi Pikachu !

— On a remarqué, Jordan. Mais on s'en fiche.

— Mais euh ! Je vais le dire à Xavier !

— Vas-y. Entre Caleb et Aiden, Xavier fait tout de même moins peur au niveau psychopathie sévère.

À moins que Célia ne soit une meilleure partenaire de travail ? Elle aimait bien écrire, faisait partie d'un club... Mais elle avait Jude pour frère, et celui-ci devenait flippant lorsqu'il était trop protecteur envers sa sœur. Nathan avait déjà assez à faire avec Caleb et Aiden (et éventuellement Xavier) pour s'attirer les foudres d'un autre cinglé.

— NON, LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR NE PEUT PAS PERDRE COMME ÇA !

— Ah, la ferme, Aphrodite ! T'as juste perdu une vie, il t'en reste deux !

— Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, ça va.

— Pourquoi j'ai explosé hors de l'écran ?

— Car tu as été mis K.O, Jordan.

— Oh mais ça veut dire que Pikachu est mort ? Le pauvre !

— Il n'est pas mort, bon sang...

— Je me demande si Xavier pourrait le faire revenir à la vie...

— Xavier joue les apprentis Docteur Frankenstein, maintenant ?

En fait, il avait peut-être trouvé une solution pour pouvoir travailler en paix : la prochaine fois, il ferait ses devoirs tout seul, sans personne avec lui. Voilà.

— J'AI GAGNÉ ! LE DIEU DE L'AMOUR EST LE MEILLEUR !

— LA FERME, APHRODITE ! T'AS EU DE LA CHANCE, C'EST TOUT !

— NON, PIKACHU EST MORT !

— POUR LA ÉNIÈME FOIS, JORDAN, IL N'EST PAS MORT !

Oui, il travaillerait seul à l'avenir.

— Alors mon chéri, tu as bien travaillé avec tes amis ?


End file.
